Resident Enis: Vampire Enchantress
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: On the road in Monster Gultch, Mark, Dodger and Enis end up meeting an old friend from Enis' past. Let me know what you guys think of this story. If none of you like it, then I'll delete it and move on. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**ONE**

 _ **Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **~Callidora's POV~**

There are 3 kind of people who survive in Monster Gultch: people who become scavengers, people who become bandits, and people who become friends with sparkly vampires. Apparently Mark and Dodger are all 3. They scavenged, they stole things to survive, and they had a sparkly vampire friend named Enis.

But with me, I was a bandit and scavenger. I stole from others and kept it for myself, and I scavenged for food so I could live. I mean, yeah, I was a vampiress and could live forever, but I still needed to eat, just like everyone else who wasn't a monster. So, basically like a human.

Unlike Enis, I was a tough girl. I wasn't afraid of water, and I actually knew what the heck needed to be done. How do I know Enis? Well, I didn't...not at first anyway. I think this is a good time to explain how I met him, along with Mark and Dodger. But, truth is, I never really worked well with groups. So I was always on my own in Monster Gultch. Until I met Mark, Dodger, and Enis (obviously).

It all started on my 201th birthday. I was by the lake, treating myself to a small heart shaped cake I snagged from a house I recently stayed at. I was grateful to have found some chocolate around here, because even though I was a vampiress, I was a mega chocoholic.

Anyway, I was sitting on a rock eating my little cake, when I could hear footsteps coming from behind me. I ate the last bite of the cake, quickly grabbed my bow and aimed an arrow at the figure. I was right, a tiger/alegator combination monster.

This type of monster can walk on land and swim in the sea. And they don't give a crap weather you are human or a vampire. So, I was screwed. Good thing I had my bow...and good aim.

Once I saw what monster it was, I shot the arrow and hit him straight between the eyes. It fell to the ground, as blood came out of its head. The tiger meat in this monster was definitely going to be my dinner, but the alegator meat was not.

I moved my fingers in a motion that made the tigator shrink, which also made my arrow fall out of his head and to the ground. Once that was done, I walked over to it, picked up my arrow, and my dinner for the night.

I placed the tigator in my satchel, and walked back to the rock. I sat back down and continued to watch the river flow down its path.

Everyone says that vampire's are afraid of sunlight, but that is not true. I loved sunlight. It always calmed me down when I felt like I had no control. That, and working on my aim with my bow and techniques with my swords.

But I always felt like I was missing something in my life. I never could figure out what it was though. It always seemed to hide from me, and I wish I could think of it.

After a while, I decided to start looking for shelter for tonight. That tigator warned me that it was time to go. So I grabbed my bow from the rock, strapped my arrows to my waist, and started on my way to look for a house.

As I was walking down the dirt path, I kept thinking about something...actually someone. You see, when I was younger, I had a friend I would always play with, and my parents always told me that they saw me and this friend getting together.

But I could see the future, and I saw us separated from each other, and not keeping in touch. I forget his name, but he was a great friend. I guess sometimes people just drift apart. And I wished I could remember his name.

After a while of walking, I found a house that looked...decent, and walked in. I closed the door behind me and placed some furniture in the way of it, so no monsters could come in.

But after I did that, I heard a creak in the floor boards, making me spin around, bow in hand and arrow aimed. I slowly walked in further, aiming the arrow everywhere I could to make sure. But then, I heard another creak and quickly spun around to see a man, wearing blue jeans, red sneakers, a yellow shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a blue and black vest with red suspenders holding up his pants. He had green eyes and brown hair. He also seemed really pale, kind of like me.

I aimed my arrow right at his face, when I felt a blade on my back. But to my surprise the man I was aiming my arrow at put up his hand and said: "Mark, wait! Remove the machete!" And I guess the man behind me listened, for the blade was taken off of me.

That was when the boy I aimed the arrow at looked at me closely, and his green eyes widened as he step closer to me and pushed my bow and arrow down. That actually shocked me, because NO ONE could ever make me do that.

Then, he said one word, that made me recognize him more so than before.

"Callidora?"

 **~Enis' POV - moments before~**

"Are we there yet?!" I yelled from behind the group. I could tell I was getting on Mark's nerves, because I noticed him sharpening his machete as he walked up ahead.

"No, Enis!" Mark yelled back, through gritted teeth.

"Mark, maybe we should take shelter now." Dodger began. "I think Enis is getting tired."

I heard Mark sigh before we turned around a tree and found a small house that actually had a solid door (which was definitely a surprise considering the world we lived in).

After we settled down, I was sitting at the table, looking at a photo I carried with me always. Even when I lived in the mansion, it was still with me.

The photo was if me and a girl and 10 and 11. The girl had long silver hair and wore a pretty black dress, with red going down the center of the top, and in the center of the skirt. You couldn't see our shoes in the photo, but she did have red nail polish on her nails.

I grinned as memories fled back to me from my childhood. I may have not a normal childhood, but with her, I felt normal.

 _ENIS: Lost in this world/don't know where to turn/every time I think I find/my chance in time/I'm just left alone again/in a world with Mark/for a friend/why must I be different/why can't I be like her/because as far as I'm concerned/I am not/like her..._ **[On the spot lyrics. I haven't written a song in ages, so this is shocking to me lol.]**

Just then, we heard the door opened. I looked up to see someone walk in and start piling furniture in front of the door. I moved, making the floor creak. Which got the result of the girl spinning around with her bow and arrow aimed.

She started walking slowly into the house, while aiming the arrow everywhere. I moved again, making the floor creak once more. She spun around and the arrow was in my face. But this was the time for me to see her features.

She had pale skin like mine, lilac pink eyeshadow with a cat eyeline, and black lipstick on. But what really shocked me, was her long silver hair (no bangs).

I noticed Mark place his machete on her back, which made me quickly yell: "Mark, wait! Remove the machete!"

He seemed reluctant at first, but he did so, before I slowly walked up to her. I saw her berri pink eyes, as I gently made her put her bow down.

"Callidora?" I asked...and that must have done it, for her eyes widened with shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

 _ **Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **~Callidora's POV~**

"Enis?" I asked back before dropping my bow in shock. I remembered his name. The boy I played with when we were younger. Enis was that boy! I know I said I didn't know Enis until recently, but it didn't click until this moment that I remembered, we were best friends when we were 10 and 11. I remembered.

"Calli!" Enis yelled as he hugged me. "I was just thinking about you!"

"Enis, I-I thought..." I began to say when Enis pulled away.

"That I moved into a mansion to be alone?" Enis asked, making me nod my head yes slowly. "Well, you thought wrong!"

"But, you did! Why are...?!" I began to say before I could feel the machete slowly creeping up on me from, I think his name was Mark, making me quickly pull my sword out, knocking his out of his hand, and putting mine to his neck.

"Whoa!" Mark yelled in shock.

"I thought Enis told you to put that machete away!" I yelled with anger, before hissing at him, and showing my fangs.

"Calli, stop!" Enis yelled as he pulled me away from Mark. "These are my friends."

"You are friends with two humans!?" I yelled the question.

"Yeah. I'm Dodger, and you already know dipstick here." Dodger said as she smacked the flat end of the blade of his machete on his chest.

"Mark, is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, you little..." Mark began to say before I notice him stop and just calm down some. Why I didn't know. But something told me he saw the emotion in my eyes. "Yeah...that's me." He said, calming down slightly.

"I am Callidora Venus." I began. "I am...or was...the daughter of the head vampire in our clan."

"What do you mean, 'was'?" Dodger asked.

"When Calli and I were young, we lived in this village where Calli's mom and dad ruled over all of our kind." Enis began to explain.

I turned around and walked over to my bow as I added: "Enis and I used to play and hang out a lot together. He actually changed me for the better." I bent down, with my knees, and picked up my bow and arrow.

"How so?" Mark asked.

"He changed me to be a little more like him. He never ate anything with a face, meaning a human like you two..." I explained as I stood up and turned back towards them. "...but to love non-monsters. Not just our kind. To be honest, both our parents were the same way."

"Yeah...whatever happened to yours? The last thing I remember being in the clan, was that..." Enis began to say before I put my hand up to make him stop, which he did. I looked at him in his green eyes, with my berri pink ones, as I put my hand down.

"Yeah, you remember correct. My parents were alive when you moved into that mansion you called a home who knows how long ago now a days..." I began to say. I could see Mark and Dodger getting into the story, which made me sigh a little bit. They may have been Enis' friends, but they sure as heck weren't going to be mine right away.

"Then what happened?" Enis asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"They were killed." I said simply. "Monster hunters killed them. Probably because they were trying to survive and needed the food from the hut we stayed in."

"Oh, Calli..." Enis began as he put a hand on my shoulder, only to get me rolling his hand off it.

"I'm fine. I ran away from the area when I found out, for there was no one left to rule over as queen." I continued.

"That explains your ability with a sword." Mark exclaimed as he rubbed his wrist.

"It took years of practice to get to that point, lad." I said.

"Wait...you're 201 today!" Enis exclaimed. Finally, he remembered.

"You're 201?!" Dodger exclaimed. "What's your secret of looking this young?!"

I paused as I just looked at Dodger, with a look of uninterest. "Being immortal...that's my secret." I stated, which made Enis chuckle slightly.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Enis yelled as he looked at his friends. "She's alone, guys! Can she be apart of our group!?"

"Enis, no!" I yelled.

"I think that's a great idea, Enis!" Dodger said.

"What?! NO! We already have one sparkly vampire, we don't need another!" Mark argued.

"I'm not sparkly like Enis." I stated as I crossed my arms over my chest, sounding a bit offended.

"Still, no way!" Mark said back, before I closed my eyes and made my white gem ring glow slightly, which gave my voice a slight echo as I sang. I know I told Enis I didn't want to be in his group, but if he wanted me to be, then I guess I had to be, or he would be upset. So, I began to show them (minus Enis) what I really was, which was more than just a vampiress.

" _Into the sea/hold you close to me..."_ I began to sing my song, as my ring glowed slightly, and making Mark look at me, as he started to fall under my spell. Thankfully, Enis covered his ears the moment I started singing. _"...slide 'neath the waves/down into the caves..."_

"Uh, what's going on with Mark?" Dodger asked as she tried to snap him out of his trance.

"Wait for it, Dodger." Enis said, still covering his ears.

" _...kiss me my love/come rest in my arms/dream your dreams with me/slide beneath the sea/come to me, my love/forget the land above_."I finished my song, and my ring stopped glowing. Mark jolted out of his trance and looked around. Enis uncovered his ears and asked Mark one more time if I could go along with them.

"So, can Callidora come with us, Mark?" He asked, with hope in his voice.

"Uh, yeah, sure. She can come with us." Mark answered, which received a smirk from me. "What just happened?"

"She totally just put you in a trance, Mark! How did you do that?!" Dodger asked in shock.

"I'm not only a Vampiress. I'm also an Enchantress. Which means any boy in my line of sight, gets taken control of by my voice."

"Awesome!" Dodger yelled.

"No...not awesome! She tricked me into letting her come!" Mark yelled.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" I said before winking at Enis and then walking towards a room, shoulder bumping Mark on the way there. Guess I had to work with a group after all.

 **~Enis' POV~**

I watched as Calli walked out of the room and into a different room all together. I smiled excitedly knowing that my best friend from my childhood was back in my life. Even thought we were 2 different people. For example: She liked archery, I liked staying safe. She loved to put guys into a trance, I loved to sing...meaning this one doesn't count.

"I don't know about her?" Mark began.

"What's not to know?! She's wicked cool!" Dodger defended, which made me smile. She always seemed to get me more so that Mark did.

"Wicked being the key word." Mark added, which made me, for the first time, hiss at him like Calli did. This made both Mark and Dodger look my way with shock.

"Whoa, Enis...I didn't know you had that hiss." Dodger stated, shocked.

"I only use it when I'm mad at someone." I answered before walking away from Mark and Dodger, shoulder bumping Mark as I did so as well. I hated people who made fun of my friends the way Mark did. It wasn't nice, and it made that person a bully.

Well, I wasn't going to let Mark bully Callidora the entire time we were on this trip. She was definitely going to be faught for.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


End file.
